


The Sea Hag And The Singing Sword

by EffingEden



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night on The Dawn Treader</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea Hag And The Singing Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic prompt, 'Narnia; Edmund/Caspian; Learning the old tales'

In the Royal Cabin of the Dawn Treader, two kings, a queen and a spoilt bully of a boy were sharing a bottle of fine wine and trading tales. Lucy and Eustace had fallen asleep soon after the first bottle had been emptied, curled up on the bed. Caspian worked the cork of the second free, though his attention was mostly on Edmund, both settled on the floor amid cushions and blankets.

“…so Jerahm took the Singing Sword from the altar of bone, knowing the Sea Hag was almost on top of him, but try as he might, he could not pull it from its sheath –”

“You said the Singing Sword was dwarf-forged,” Caspian butted in.

Edmund frowned. “Yes, it was. What of it?”

Caspian smirked and finally wriggled the cork from the bottle, and poured the old king of Narnia some more wine. “Dwarf-forged blades don’t get stuck. Even after being left in their sheaths for three generations.”

“Normally. This wasn’t ‘normally,’ or weren’t you listening?” Edmund did try to sip the wine but it was just so very good he couldn’t help but swallow down a whole mouthful. Caspian’s smirk broadened at his companion’s lack of manners, eyes dancing.

“You, sir, tread dangerous ground. I’ll have you know that I am a king!” He didn’t even bother with pouring the wine into his own glass, but swigged straight from the bottle.

“You, a king? Maybe. Of pigs. You have all the grace of one – impertinently interrupting my story, drinking like a – a Calormen!”

They glared at each other for a heartbeat – before they both fell into laughter.


End file.
